Jack's New School
by Rychan6
Summary: Manny decided that Jack needs help with his powers, so he de-ages him and sends him to study at Hogwarts. There he shall find himself in strange adventures and repairing the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

Rychan: Hey guys, since summer is finally here, I have more time to work on my stories. I hope you guys will enjoy this one.

Jack: The authoress would like to remind you that she doesn't own any of the content used.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm Going Where?!

Xxxxxxxxx

It's been a few months since Pitch's defeat and the Guardians decided to have monthly meetings since then. We currently find our group in one of them.

"For the last time North, there is no way Christmas is better than Easter." An aussie accented voice argued.

"Try saying that to rest of world Bunny" a familiar Russian voice mocked.

I'm sure a lot of you can picture what's going on right now. E. Aster Bunnymund and Nicholas St. North are arguing on who's holiday is better. Tooth was giving out orders to her swarm of mini fairies and Sandy, like always, was sleeping, oblivious to all the noise.

Watching them from the safety of the rafters is none other than the Master of Mischief himself, Jack Frost. With him was his partner and first friend Baby Tooth.

What? Did you really think that they would be discussing things?

Jack was about to throw a snowball when he noticed a bright silver light coming down. "Guys," he called out getting their attention, "I think the big guy wants to talk to us."

Everyone turned towards the silver light; the crystal raised itself and began to glow, "Hello my Guardians." A deep soft voice called out to them.

"Manny, what is reason for calling?" North asked

"As you know, Jack has a problem with controlling his powers."

"I do not." Jack pouted, crossing his arms in an adorable manner.

"So I found a school that specializes in teaching magic, of course I have to make a few adjustments."

Before Jack could protest a bright blue light surrounded him and started shrinking. When it cleared, Jack was no longer the teenage master of winter but an adorable 11 year old boy. His looks were softer and his hair was slightly longer.

"What the-?" He exclaimed in a soft almost feminine voice. Before he could say anything else Tooth tackled him.

"Oh my goodness Jack, you're so adorable." She squealed before forcing his mouth open, "and your teeth are still so white."

Ignoring the scene before him, Sandy formed a question mark above his head.

"You see Sandy; the common age when children get enrolled is when they are 11 years old, Jack will age regularly until he reaches the age when he became a spirit." Manny explained.

Tooth took out her fingers from Jack's mouth, "Jack, how old were you when you became a spirit?"

Jack tapped his chin in thought, "I'd say around 15-16 years old." He then scrunched up his face, "and I don't need the birds and the bees talk, I already went through it with my mom, thank you very much."

"And where is this school?" Bunny asked, ignoring the remark.

"The school is called Hogwarts and you don't need to worry about Winter Jack, Mother Nature said she'll take care of it"

"Fine." Jack pouted a little causing a lot of mini fairies to faint.

"And by the way," Manny continued, "I created an account that has enough money to last you for the time you're in school. Good luck little one." With that, the light disappeared and the crystal was lowered.

"Does this always happen?" Jack asked Baby Tooth who just shrugged in confusion.


	2. The Letter

Rychan: Hey guys, I want to thank those who followed/favorite my story and left reviews.

Jack: If you are wondering why she hasn't updated Jack's a What?! No one has guessed the right person that will hold the diary so she hasn't been able to write the next chapter.

Ron: She also added a new poll that will count on this story and the other one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Letter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been about a week since the youthification process and Jack has been writing to Jamie about what's going on. The Guardians took it upon themselves to make sure Jack was taken care of.

Tooth spent most of her time making Jack try on clothes, taking pictures of precious moments and measuring his height. Basically anything a mother would do. Baby Tooth made sure to stay close to make sure that she didn't go overboard with the constant coddling. She knew how much her Queen wanted children but is unable to due to being immortal. So now that Jack was a child, you can say her maternal instincts were on high alert. But hey as long as she's happy she won't interfere.

North was currently designing a new prototype for Jack to test out. He was always the best person to go to make sure that the toys were fun and safe for kids. And was great at designing them too, apparently his ice was a lot stronger than regular ones of course North would like still like it for people to knock.

Bunny was painting a few eggs that he brought with him; even before the youthification Bunny made sure that Jack had a balanced diet. After the fight with Pitch the Guardians noticed how rarely Jack ate, so when Jack moved to the pole Bunny gave a nutrition plan to North but had to change it since the only meat that Jack will eat was fish. Apparently an incident in a meat locker kinda traumatized him.

Even though he protested the most against him, Jack has proven that he can take the responsibility that being a guardian requires. After the battle, Bunny promised to watch over the beautiful hope that Jack held on to so desperately.

Sandy was chuckling softly as he watched Tooth forcing Jack into another outfit. He always liked watching Jack, especially when he dreams. Sometime during their first meeting it was they found out that Jack hardly ate or slept, saying that he didn't have the luxury since he was always traveling. After that, North insisted on Jack staying at the Pole. Bunny made sure Jack was being well fed and Sandy made sure that he had the sweetest dreams. Those dreams were so innocent and sweet that if pitch got to them they would make the most frightening nightmare possible.

Sandy could see so much sorrow and pain in those child-like eyes that it stung like an open wound being cleaned out by lemon juice. After the first dream Sandy promised to protect any innocence Jack still possessed in his 300 years of solitude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I'm glad that's over." Jack sighed in relief.

Tooth left a while ago to check on her palace, but you can't get Baby Tooth to leave Jack's side. The two were heading towards the kitchen to get a snack. Jack got some apple slices and Baby Tooth had some sunflower seeds.

After finishing their snack the two went into Jack's room but found a surprise waiting for them. On top of Jack's bed was a white speckled owl with a letter attached to it. After removing the letter, the owl flew out the ever opened window. The duo looked at each other before going to the globe room.

"Hey guys," He called out to the others, Tooth just getting back, "I got my letter from Hogwarts."

In a flash Tooth snatched the letter from his hands. "Let's see." She opened it and read aloud:

(Letter start)

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **

**(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwomp, International Confed, of Wizards) **

**Dear Mr. Frost,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

** Minerva McGonagall**

** Deputy Headmistress **

(Letter end)

"Okay then, now what do we need." Tooth read the other piece of paper:

(List start)

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform**

**First year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **

**Other equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may bring an owl or cat or toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

(List end)

Jack sweat dropped at the items that were listed.

"Any idea where we're going to find that stuff?" Tooth smiled at him.

"Don't worry Sweet Tooth, Iknow exactly where to go."


End file.
